


lil' foxy

by Iwanttotouchthebutt



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fox licks, M/M, Werefox Stiles, hinted Steter, werefox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttotouchthebutt/pseuds/Iwanttotouchthebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter bit Stiles (I didn't write this but I might later....) and now Stiles is a werewolf...maybe? I dunno, are werewolves orange?</p>
            </blockquote>





	lil' foxy

"Ok, so how do you do the whole...my teeth don't pop out at random moments thing?"

"Don't you remember working this out with Scott? Peter asked throughly unimpressed. "You need to find something that grounds you."

"Oh my god, but I was a terrible teacher and fuck..."

"And fuck?"

"Yes." Stiles responded simply.

"I don't know if that's a confident grounding method..." Peter said unhelpfully.

"Oh really? Well since your all smart and shit how about you give me a tip?!" Stiles growled out.

 

"Hmm. Well, you're smart. Maybe you could focus on logic to help you control yourself." Peter offered with a shrug.

"Oh yes, let's use one plus one..."

 

Peter sighed, annoyed at the younger boys antics."Come on, Stiles. Work with me. Focus on yourself and the truth about who you are. Finding the truth is what you do best, yes? You learned it from your father. Think of him."

"My father, ha, yup, thinking...mhm..."

"You know your own mind, Stiles. You have to work it out for yourself." Peter responded in a very....Deaton-ish fashion.

"God!" Stiles yelled "Shoot me! Not really!"

"I could but you'd heal..."

"Oh, haha, very funny Peter..." Stiles grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"I know. I know. Thank you." Peter said, a smirk on his face.

 

For this I'm not giving you any dog treats..." Stiles threatened which only earned him a slightly crazed grin.

"Sometimes you disgust me with how happy you are...." Stiles grumbled.

"I'm not actually this happy. My enthusiasm is false"

"Aw...poor Peter...FUCK!" His sarcasm was cut off by his own cry of pain.

What's with the swearing?" Peter asked "You have quite the potty mouth on you!"

"Oh nothing... " Stiles grit out, faking indifference. "Just turning into a-" he stared at his hand. "Are wolves orange...?"

"Uh- no?" Peter said raising an eyebrow.

Stiles pulled up his shirt sleeve, revealing orangish fur "What the fuck!?" He exclaimed.

"Oh, God." Peter said barely interested " What have I created now...Can't be much worse than a were jaguar, right?" He grinned 

"Oh really?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"I'd like to find out...." Peter said creepily

"Get in line!" Stiles growled at him.

"I don't have the patience to, so pardon me if I just..." he smirked before alpha roaring in Stiles face, forcing him to fully shift. 

Stiles let out a yelp before shifting into a tiny fox with four white paws and fluffy hair.

Peter grinned as he looked down at the little fox.  
"Well, I should have seen that coming really..."

The fox glared up at him, his teeth bared.

"Oh, don't worry Stiles, it suits you. Very becoming. You're like a little ginger mini-werewolf. But that's okay." Peter teased.

Stiles hissed at him, nipping at his feet, attempting to appear ferocious as he puffed his fur up.

Peter, apparently didn't find his display scary so much as amusing. He picked him up by the scruff of his neck and grinned. "Aw. You're so little..." he cooed.

The fox in turn whined pathetically, nipping at Peters nose.

"Ouch, could you not? Or I'll put you in a tiny tiny cage...." Peter threatened with a smirk before placing the fox on the ground. "At least you can't make any sarcastic comebacks like this..."

Stiles lay by his feet and whimpered.

"Can't you work out how to change back by yourself?" Peter asked with a smirk.

Stiles whined loudly before jumping up into Peters arms and licking his face.

"You are way easier to cuddle like this...." Peter mused as he held the fox in his arms. "Maybe I won't tell anyone you're Stiles, maybe I'll just keep you as a pet..."

Stiles mewled and nuzzle under Peters neck.

"I could even get you a little collar. Or two collars, one big one that you could wear even as human Stiles..." Peter scratched under the foxes ears.

Stiles leaned into his finger and purred, closing his eyes happily.

"Mhm, you're into that, huh?" Peter asked scratching some more.

The fox just continued purring happily before licking the werewolf face.

"I dread to think where that tongue has been...." Peter mumbled with a grimace.

Stiles glared at him and grumbled, talking when Peter glared back with glowing red eyes, whimpering and baring his neck.

Peter smirked as he set the fox on the ground who then curled around his leg.

"Oh Stiles...what am I going to do with you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! I wanna know about how I can continue this story! If anyone has any ideas comment below!


End file.
